Face Down
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: Usagi's going through some hard times and Seiya can't take it anymore. UsaSei songfic one-shot Please R&R Yes, I know the summary sucks


**Greetings!**

**My conscience feels better now that I've written another Sailor Moon fic, because I was starting to feel like I was acting as if I had abandoned it and moved on from it, which is totally not true. I may be watching Naruto and writing fics for it now, but SM will always be my Number 1. It's just that seeing the story unfold for the first time creates more inspiration for stories that thinking about something you've already seen, and I'm still watching Naruto while I write, yet I finished Sailor Moon before I started writing. **

**Either way, as I was writing this fic my heart got more into it than Naruto fics, so I know for sure that I haven't dismissed SM, which makes me feel a whole lot better.**

**Now abou the actual fic, I was scrolling through my itunes because I was in a 'mood' and needed something semi-emo-ish and meaningful and I came across this and while I was listening I could picture it so clearly in my head.**

**Besides, I owe Seiya and all you UsaSeiya fans for that piece of crap fic I wrote before a.k.a my first songfic. This one's a songfic too, but trust me, it's waaaayyy better. I've been practicing! (How the hell do you spell that complicated word? C or S?)**

**And sorry for being so uncreative and lame that I couldn't think of a better title than the name of the song I used...**

**And yes, I mention every time I write a new one-shot that I'm still working on my multi-chap fics, and I SWEAR it's true, even though it seems like a total lie if I have time to keep posting new one-shots and have yet to post a single chap of the multi-chap fics.**

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE SONG "Face Down" **

**NOTE: I randomly _italacize_ spoken parts because it looks nicer, so as long as it has the speech quotes ("") it's spoken out loud! Kay?**

* * *

AGAIN, THE SONG IS "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Face Down**

_**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
**_

It drove him crazy. How could this happen to that golden haired angel, the very one that he had fallen in love with, the very one he had confessed to and been rejected by for _him_, how could this happen? She was the moon princess with a heart bigger than the world she protected. She was the saviour of humanity, the bringer of peace and the restorer of life. Just a glance into her pure blue eyes would be enough for him to write a million songs, each a top hit.

It was also enough to stop him from _doing anything_.

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**_

After all the wrongs she had righted, he didn't see how she could stay even though it was clearly just _so wrong_.

The guardians couldn't see it.

The senshi couldn't see it.

But he…

He could see it.

_**  
Cover up with make up in the mirror **_

Suddenly she was packing on powder and concealer. Her skin, the same shade as the light her native planet emitted, had always been flawless and perfect. She had never worn make up, never needed it, until now. Others thought that she was finally growing up and 'becoming a woman'. So why was it that he thought that she looked more womanly with her bare face and natural beauty, standing proud as she defended the helpless, than she did with an inch of thick foundation on more than just her face, withdrawn and terribly child-like.

When he watched over her at night, he could see her mouth the words over and over.

_**Tell yourself, **__"__**it's never gonna happen again**__"_

That simple hope,

wish,

_lie._

_**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**_

He could see her shoulders wracking with her loud sobs.

He tries to shrug it off- _"She's always had a powerful set of lungs"_ – anything to stop himself from going in there and holding her, because he knows that, just like clockwork, _he'll _be back in there telling her he's "Sorry" and that he loves her.

What a joke.

"_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**__"_

Mamoru found himself backed against a wall.

_**  
**__"__**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**__"_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

_**  
**__"__**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**__"_

"Seiya…"

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Usagi could remember when it all changed.

After the final battle with Galaxia, her and the rest of the senshi were back to fighting small time crime. Tuxedo Mask didn't even need to help out anymore. Really, all they were doing was passing time before Crystal Tokyo came to be.

And then _it_ happened.

One small mistake, a simple miscalculation, and she was rushed into the emergency room. Waiting with baited breath for the results, that night a little bit of all their hearts had broken.

_**Every action in this world will bear a consequence **_

She was infertile.

According to Ami's and Luna's research, due to the supernatural power that had caused the damage (her very own Eternal Moon Sceptre, which had been captured in the battle) it was impossible to heal even with the power of the Ginzuishou.

Ever since then…

_**If you wade around forever you will surely drown **_

She and Mamoru hadn't talked about it.

_How_ do you talk about something like this?

Her first night in the hospital after receiving the news she had felt so betrayed when her _friends_, her _guardians_ and the man _that_ _she_ _loved_ had not visited.

She assumed they were grieving and she understood, really. They all had a special place in their hearts for- for _Chibiusa_.

But how could they think that they were in any more pain than she was?!

How dare they think that the loss they felt was anywhere _near_ the loss she felt!?

She had lost her _daughter_!

And it was _all_ _her _fault!

She had felt like she was dieing, that night.

And _not _because of the wound.

The loneliness had been consuming her, eating her up inside…

And then he had shown up.

_**I see what's going down.**_

"_S-Seiya…?"_

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again

Day after day, despite the broken look in those pure, blue eyes, he heard her tell them she was "Fine", that nothing was wrong.

It was why his short visit to Earth had turned into him buying a house and re-starting his old singing career.

He had known, somehow he had known that she wouldn't take care of herself. Right at that moment, that night in the hospital, when he looked into her haunting eyes, he had made his decision.

_**Heed my lecture**_

"_I'll take care of you, Odango."__"__**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**__"_

One night it was just too much. There was glass involved, it had gone too far. Seiya pounced onto Mamoru, knocking him over, strangling him with his bare hands. He wouldn't waste his senshi powers on this; he wanted to _feel_ Mamoru's writhing.

_**  
**__"__**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**__"_

Usagi, from her position sprawled out painfully on the cold, hard floor, gasped when she was mentioned.

_**  
**__"__**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**__"__"__**This doesn't hurt,**__"__** she said,  
**__"__**I finally had enough.**__"_

Face down in the dirt, she said,

Each syllable ringing with new found strength, Usagi pulled herself up.

_**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
**__"__**This doesn't hurt,**__"__** she said,  
**__"__**I finally had enough.**__"_

"Seiya, leave him! He's not worth it!" she cried out, standing tall for the first time in a long time, but Seiya wouldn't let up.

"Seiya!!" she screamed, tugging on his arm, trying to get him off Mamoru, but failing miserably.

"SEIYA!!" she screamed again, pushing him away from Mamoru roughly, but then pulling him into a tight hug.

Seeing her crying her heart out in his arms, Seiya snapped out of his crazed state and immediately wrapped his arms around her, returning the warm embrace. Unable to hear the constant mutterings into his shirt, her words destroyed by her tears and wails, he whispered soothing words into her ears, calming her down.

Finally, she looked up, staring him straight in the eye…and his breath caught.

Her eyes were shining once again, that strong, brilliant shine that only she had. They were still broken, but he could see that they were already healing.

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**_

"_Y-you were right, Seiya. Please, just please take me away from here."_

He didn't need to be told twice. Scooping her up into her arms, he carried her out, shutting the door on a shivering Mamoru._**  
**_

_**He's coming round again. **_

Waking up again, Mamoru could hear Seiya's words echoing in the empty, blood-stained, broken glass-scattered room._"__**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**__"__**  
**__**x2**__**  
**_

Microphone in hand, Seiya focussed his intense gaze on a pair of sparkling, pure blue eyes in the front row. He sang the last verse, voice full of pride, to the co-writer of the song, the girl he loved and the girl who finally loved him back.

_****__"__**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.**__"_

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't awful, but really I wrote it in a few minutes and I haven't really proof-read or anything. I'm completely trusting Microsoft Word's spell-and-grammer check here!!**

**Please Review! **

**I'd write something more to convince you to review and then write something to sum it all up and tie up all loose ends and just end this thing, buuut...I need to go eat dinner and I'm _starving_ here, so you'll have to do without a half a page more of my ramblings.**

**Laterrr,**

**Love,**

**HS**

**Midnight's Violet Haze**


End file.
